


Mirrors

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Billy Idol meets Spike.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Sat down, looking for an escape from RL which is a bitch right now and what did I find but this fucking marvelous James Marsters/Billy Idol fic by [](http://stir-of-echoes.livejournal.com/profile)[**stir_of_echoes**](http://stir-of-echoes.livejournal.com/). It's called [Flesh For Fantasy](http://www.livejournal.com/users/stir_of_echoes/199379.html) and is just so bloody brilliant and so fucking hot that you should all go over there and read it and tell her how gorgeous it is.
> 
> Anyway, after reading that I just had to write something so here is a very short ficlet. 300 words. With our favourite blond men. Only half RPS since it's Spike and Billy Idol. Unbeta'd and unthought through. Whimsical thing of madness I guess.

It had to happen, right? After all, the world is always getting smaller, shrinking and shrinking until it's nothing more than a lonely island of strangers. Or something crappy like that, his poetry stinks even more now than it did back in the days.

But anyway; late night, smoky club, music blaring, sweaty bodies dancing. Moving through the crowd to the bar, grabbing a bottle from behind the counter when the barman isn’t looking, turning his head and then...

"Bloody hell!"

They stare at each other, noses inches apart. White hair, blue eyes, leather.

"Am I looking into a bloody mirror?"

Spike smirks. "If you were you wouldn't be seeing me, mate." He gives him a quick flash of gold and fangs.

Billy frowns but he doesn't flinch. "Do that again."

He does, this time long enough for Billy to reach out and touch the ridges on his forehead. He strokes them slowly and Spike feels a shiver run down his spine. Only one that ever did that was Angelus. The night he disappeared. Spike snarls at the memory and Billy pulls back but there is still no fear.

"I heard about you. Never believed it though. I mean, who would?” He laughs. “But here you fucking are."

"Here I fucking am. So what are you going to do about it?" He gives him a smug smile but it freezes on his lips as he feels a warm hand stroking his crotch.

"This. If you let me. Masturbation taken to a whole new level." A smile tugs at the corner of his upper lip, the famous Billy Idol snarl.

Spike quirks his eyebrow and curls his tongue and just like that the deal is done. With a swoosh they turn around and leave the club, leather coats billowing behind them.

fin

 


End file.
